User talk:Barda23
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:LOGO.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Wolfbln (talk) 15:01, September 11, 2015 (UTC) Edits for Roamfree Ninja Hi Barda 23. Thanks for adding "Roamfree Ninja" - great name btw. I appreciate that you have tried to stick to the facts and took other WIFI rentals as a blueprint for the offer avoiding misleading terms. Nevertheless, I'd like you to do a few fixes: - The pic with the rates is not fully shown. The 3rd column is missing at least on desktop version. Can you adjust picture width to available space. But then the explaining text gets to small. You may better use bullets instead this pic or enhance the pic by Photoshop. There are a few uncertainties in your offer: 1.) What is your distribution area? Is it all of Croatia? Or where? Because on one offer it says: "Mainland only". So what about the islands? Many tourists go there. 2.) You say your rates include delivery of hotspot to any hotel, b&b, private address, airport and post office and a prepaid return envelope. But on your 1-4 day offer only a free envelope for return but no free delivery is mentioned. Is it included in all offers or not. If not, how much is it? 3.) You stress that data is unlimited without any FUP. In your picture it says 10 GB per day included. This is surely a contradiction. "Unlimited" means unlimited without throttling. So please make this clear. What happens beyond 10 GB/day? 4.) Furthermore I think you should point out that you block €99 on the credit card as a refundable deposit (which is a pretty high price for a device sold for €56 on Amazon.de) 5.) You should state that the D-LINK router is only up to 3G or HSPA. No 4G/LTE. As T-Hvratski Telecom is already offering 4G/LTE, this should be said and this is more important than converting cm into inches. So please don't tell all the good facts and forget the less good. Good luck with your business Wolfbln (talk) 16:06, September 11, 2015 (UTC) (ADMIN) Last request to change article Hi Barda23 I'm weary to edit all the WIFI rental agencies articles. Would you please change your article in the aspects mentioned by the next days. Otherwise, I'll take your segment off. Croatia is not a complicated country to buy a SIM card after all. Wolfbln (talk) 19:53, September 16, 2015 (UTC) (ADMIN) Taking off your offer Hi Barda Unfortunately, you have not changed your section within a week. I'm fed up of editing articles of WIFI rental agencies. That's why I take your offer off the list. Your account will not be suspended. So you have the opportunity to add your offer with the required amendments. Wolfbln (talk) 09:47, September 19, 2015 (UTC) (ADMIN) Roamfree Ninja offer Dear Wolfbln, Take our apologies for late response, but we didn't see your comment. We acknowledge all thing that you wrote, and answers are below. Could you please put the article back so we can modify it, or we'll write new one. Thank you for letting us know for some mislead informations on our web :) 1.) What is your distribution area? Is it all of Croatia? Or where? Because on one offer it says: "Mainland only". So what about the islands? Many tourists go there. Our distribution area is whole Croatia with island included, and we corrected mainland only sign, and free delivery option on 1-4 days package. 2.) You say your rates include delivery of hotspot to any hotel, b&b, private address, airport and post office and a prepaid return envelope. But on your 1-4 day offer only a free envelope for return but no free delivery is mentioned. Is it included in all offers or not. If not, how much is it? Corrected. 3.) You stress that data is unlimited without any FUP. In your picture it says 10 GB per day included. This is surely a contradiction. "Unlimited" means unlimited without throttling. So please make this clear. What happens beyond 10 GB/day? 10 GB per day is old information and we corrected it. Our service is based on t-mobile data cards which are unlimited (T-mobile say on they webpage that is unlimited, but when we called support we got information that 300 Gb per month is included:). We also promote it as unlimited, with note that 75Gb is included per one week. If someone uses 75 Gb/per week, after that speed is reduced to 128 Kbit. 4.) Furthermore I think you should point out that you block €99 on the credit card as a refundable deposit (which is a pretty high price for a device sold for €56 on Amazon.de) We are in consideration on lowering that amount, because price of devices went down. 5.) You should state that the D-LINK router is only up to 3G or HSPA. No 4G/LTE. As T-Hvratski Telecom is already offering 4G/LTE, this should be said and this is more important than converting cm into inches. We will correct this, and 4G devices are coming soon. Barda23 (talk) 18:57, September 28, 2015 (UTC)BardaBarda23 (talk) 18:57, September 28, 2015 (UTC)